


It's a Wonderful Life, Lilith Clawthorne

by StarGirl11



Series: You can't just bury your problems [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Lilith Clawthorne, Bullying, Canon Compliant, Dehumanization, Dialogue Light, Dystopian Timeline, Eda being patient and understanding, Gen, Good Sibling Eda Clawthorne, Heavy Angst, I can't fully decide if she has ADHD or is Autistic here so I'm just going with ND, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by It's a Wonderful Life (1946), King is kind of there but doesn't do much, Lilith Clawthorne needs a Hug, Lilith-centric mainly, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz looks at Lilith and recognizes the same problems, Neurodiverse Luz Noceda, Neurodiversity, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Protective Eda Clawthorne, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Some Fluff, Suicidal Tendencies, The Entire Owl House Needs Therapy but No One Wants to Start It, They kind of go hand and hand, Triggers, coven leader eda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGirl11/pseuds/StarGirl11
Summary: Its been months since the Conformotorium Incident.The residents of The Owl House have mostly settled into a routine. Lilith's been trying to slowly adjusting to no longer being Coven Leader. However, it hasn't always been easy. Her and Eda argued a lot in the beginning. Luz flinched anytime she got too close.Most of the worst of it has faded now. There's still the bad days they all have them. Luz misses home. Eda misses her magic. And Lilith well while she is glad things are finally better with her sister. Its not easy to let go of her old life.For Lilith the bad days feel like they amount more than the others though she never says anything. Sometimes she wonders if things would have been better if she wasn't around at all. However she hasn't said anything. Her sister and Luz have enough they don't need more trouble.A chance encounter with a demon however forces the conversation and Lilith gets a chance to reexam her own role in other's lives.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Series: You can't just bury your problems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218860
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	It's a Wonderful Life, Lilith Clawthorne

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo surprise?
> 
> On the one hand writing this isn't entirely a surprise. I'd been itching to write a Lilith centric themed fic for a while now. I just couldn't figure out what. @FluffyTurtle over on The Good Witch Discord was the one who originally suggested this. 
> 
> On the other timing kind of does. This feels like something I would more likely write post S2. If you follow me on Tumblr (animerunner). Then you know that while I don't hate Lilith in the show. I am also not her biggest fan. Eda's curse hits far too close to home. And so what happened feels personal.
> 
> That being said I learned a few years back how to separate how I feel about a character when I'm writing them. Vs how I feel while I'm watching the show. In other words just because I don't entirely like show Lilith doesn't mean I can't write a story that's in her favor.
> 
> This I like to think is pretty friendly towards Lilith.
> 
> On a note. There is nothing overly graphic in this. I tagged as appropriate because the themes are definitely dark. Lilith at the beginning could maybe be argued as slightly suicidal even if beyond one thing she doesn't do anything actually suicidal arguably. So if that affects you somehow please be careful. I 100 percent understand everyone has different coping mechanisms so I'm not going to tell you turn back now. I've used dark fics to cope myself with certain things. So I really do get it. This does have a happy ending. Just keep this in mind please that there is some dark stuff to get through here.
> 
> Before I get started a thank you to @lilithswxfe for putting together a compilation of the Autistic Lilith headcanons for me on Tumblr. While I didn't end up drawing from one particular post for the story. Seeing what others thought while I was putting this together ended up helping a lot.

It had been a few months since the events of the conformotorium.

Lilith had mostly settled into The Owl House. It had been difficult at first. For one there was the awkwardness that arose from everything that had happened. Between her cursing Edalyn finally being out in the air and the entire bridge duel...Well, it had taken some time.

For another Lilith was a creature of habit. She did best in a routine. For three decades that had been her part in the Emperor’s Coven. Losing all of that in the course of a day. It hadn’t been easy.

There are frequent arguments in the early days. Lilith would love to say that she realizes and understands all of the things with the Coven system that are wrong. After nearly getting her sister petrified it should have been an easy conclusion to come to. 

However, while she fully admits everything that happened with Belos is wrong. Letting go of certain things after years and years of having these mentalities drilled into her doesn’t come easy. It takes time.

Something that the others, especially Eda, don’t always understand.

She and Eda argue a lot in the beginning. Part of Lilith had wondered if they will ever stop. She knows she’s also partly at fault. Part of her wonders why it’s so hard to admit she’s been wrong for so long. Why it’s so hard still.

It’s only when one day that Luz pulls Eda aside and says something that things start to change. Lilith still doesn’t know what Luz says to her sister. Eda won’t tell her when she asks. 

However, something changes after that. Eda still isn’t entirely happy when she says things that go back to having been in the coven. However, things are far less argumentative. There’s a surprising air of patience that Lilith didn’t even know her sister had before now. 

It turns out she needed it more than she realized. Not having to constantly defend the habits takes some weight off of her she didn’t even know she was carrying around. She no longer feels like she needs to immediately change. For the sake of the others, she does try to slowly let go and slowly things do begin to change. However, even now, months later she hasn’t quite fully let go of all of it. 

The nastier mindsets thankfully have faded. It's hard to hold them now that the situation has flipped. Being around the high octane ball of energy of optimism that is Luz Noceda surprisingly goes a long way in getting her starting to fully realize just how detrimental some of the ideas the coven holds are.

The worst part she discovers quickly about this. Isn’t even the gap that forms between her and Eda in the aftermath of the conformotorium.

Lilith had mentally been preparing for that to happen for years. She knew how Eda would react. She knew how things would go. The only thing that maybe surprises her is how quickly her sister’s anger at it burns out. Most of it fades in the aftermath of the conversation with Luz.

Sometimes she wishes it hadn’t. It would give her something else to focus on at least.

Without something to focus on other things start to catch up for the first time in years. She wasn’t always proud of her actions as Coven Leader but she had honestly thought she was doing it in people’s best interests.

Now everything she understood is being called into question. It hurts.

It’s made even worse by the fact that she’s living with the two people that paid the most for her mistakes. Eda and Luz. 

Eda to her credit never purposely brings up the now-infamous duel. Lilith isn’t sure for whose sake she does this though. It’s a bad memory for all three of them. Just for different reasons.

However, Eda doesn’t need to mention it for the constant reminder to be there. Sure Eda has her glyphs. Owlbert gives her some freedom. But without a bile sac able to produce magic. The days of her being to independently cast are long over.

Something that might have happened without the duel anyway. However, it certainly wouldn’t have happened if she had just never cursed her sister.

It’s a guilt that gnaws away at her on a daily basis. Only made worse by the fact she doesn’t have anything to distract her. 

The situation with Luz only exasperates it. 

In the beginning, Luz is understandably skittish. Keeps her distance from Lilith. However, as time passes it becomes less of an issue. So there in each other’s spaces more and more.

Sometimes Lilith wishes they weren’t. 

Since it feels like the only thing worse than stranding Eda without her magic. Is stranding Luz without a way home because she couldn’t be brave enough to stand up to Belos sooner.

The guilts almost insurmountable at times. Lilith sometimes wonders if things would just be better if she didn’t exist.

She never voices it though. The others have enough to deal with, without having to deal with her own self-caused guilt.

Lilith supposes she should have seen that eventually, things would reach a boiling point. And she would have to tell Eda or someone about everything. But she keeps burying it hoping it might go away.

Looking back she should have known better. 

It’s an everyday market run of all things that brings finally to ahead. Lilith has been on edge for a reason she can’t place since they left the house.

It feels like someone or something is watching them. But whenever she looks no one is there. And the coven guard isn’t that smart when it comes to hiding. So what is she sensing but not seeing?

Its almost an hour into the trip before she suddenly sees something lunge at Luz. She doesn’t think, just reacts pushing Luz out of the way. She doesn’t have a chance to see what it is or who hit her. As the last thing she sees before blackness quickly claims her is Luz’s panicked face.

* * *

Luz is panicking.

She isn’t sure what exactly happened. One minute they had been browsing stalls. The next minute she’s being pushed aside by Lilith. Who when Luz looks is out cold on the ground. 

She doesn’t know what happened. Let alone how to fix this. However, she at least knows who can. Eda picks up on the second ring. “Eda, we’ve got a problem.”

Eda knows her by now to know when not to joke. And Luz’s face must have been panic-stricken enough to convey something bad happened. “What happened? Did you and Lily get hurt? Did you run into the guard?”

“I’m not hurt,” Luz said panning the camera so Eda can see her sister. “But I think something tried to attack me and it got Lilith instead.”

Eda frowned at that. “You didn’t see it?”

Luz shook her head. “No whatever it is was gone and I can’t wake Lilith up.” 

There was a pause from Eda. Luz can see her mentor mentally going through some sort of possibilities in her head. Before seeming to come to one in her head. “Shit.”

Luz’s stomach bottoms out. That’s not good.

“You know what it is?” Luz asked. “Can we fix this?”

“Not exactly but I have a good idea. The good news is I’m pretty sure I can fix this, kid but this is out of your league.” Eda said. Luz frowns at that not missing Eda’s use of the I. Wondering why she can’t help. She wants to. Eda asks something before she gets a chance to say anything else. “You guys are still in the market?”

Luz nodded.

“Alright, I’ll be there shortly. Don’t move a muscle.”

* * *

“Mind demons?” Luz asks when they get back to the house. Eda is in the middle of getting ready to cast a spell. Explaining to Luz what she thinks happened. “I don’t remember hearing about those.” 

Eda shook her head at that. “You wouldn’t have there’s not a lot of them around anymore. However, I had an encounter with one in my youth. So I, unfortunately, know what to look for.”

Luz can tell Eda’s not telling her something. “Oh. So how do we get rid of them?” Luz asked.

“It’s actually pretty simple when you know what you’re doing. Usually, a good whack is all it needs.” Eda said.

“Than why were you so freaked out when you got us?” Luz asked in confusion. It had been a while since she had seen Eda panicking that much. This didn’t sound like something simple at all. “Why all of this?”

Kings the one to answer her question. “Because while it can be easy for outside help to shake it off. It’s not as easy when you’re the victim. They take all of your darkest feelings at amplifying it up to 11.”

Eda nods. “What King said. I’m worried about what this might be doing to Lily. A mind demon is easy work. Even now. But I’m not Lily.”

Eda wasn’t dense. She knew Lily sometimes had a hard time expressing her emotions. She knew she had been struggling to fully transition out of her old job. On Luz’s advice, she had been trying to give her sister space and let her process it on her own.

It obviously hadn’t worked if there had been enough for the demon to latch onto.

“Which reminds me,” Eda said turning to Luz temporarily. “If that demon was targeting you like you suggested then we need to have a talk after this is all over. They only go after those they feel they can actually get to.”

She knew the kid had been homesick. She hadn’t realized she had been struggling otherwise. Part of her felt horrible that she had managed to miss that. 

Luz’s guilt must have been apparent at the moment since Eda reached out. A hand gently under her chin. “Hey, I’m not mad at you kid. Just worried. If Lily hadn’t been with you…”

“I just didn’t want to bother you both,” Luz muttered. The grip around King tightening slightly. 

Eda and Lilith had enough things on their plate. Some of which was her fault, to begin with. She didn’t want to add to that.

Eda shook her head at that. “Telling me you're having problems isn’t being a bother kid. I’ve been there myself. Will talk about this when it's over okay? For now, I have some literal and not so literal demons to help Lily sort out.”

* * *

Eda made quick work of the mind demon. Like she told Luz if your not the victim it’s not hard to take care of. 

Part of her had wondered after if she should have maybe tried to get answers out of it before destroying it. So she knew how to help better. However, by the time it occurred to her the demon was long since dust. 

Either way, she had more important things to deal with. Finding her sister and sorting this out. 

It doesn’t take her long to find Lilith. Who looks up as she approaches. “Edalyn?” Lilith said in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Came to help take care of the mind demon problem,” Eda said as she walked up.

“So that’s what it was,” Lilith said to herself. At Eda’s questioning look she elaborated. “I knew something was following us but I wasn’t able to find it before it decided to attack.”

“That’s not surprising those buggers can be tricky like that,” Eda said.

“You encountered one before?”

“Way back when I was a kid. After Mom and Dad kicked me out for having the audacity for being cursed.”

Lilith flinched and Eda frowned. “Hey, we talked about this before. You’re not to blame for Mom and Dad continuing to be crappy parents.”

“But if I hadn’t cursed you then they may not have kicked you out.”

“And then I might just have run away from home,” Eda said with a shrug. Seeing Lilith still looking doubtful she said. “Curse or not they were crappy parents. It just wasn’t worth staying there without you.” Eda said and then shrugged. “Besides with how much Mom hated my antics you can’t convince me it might have happened without the curse.”

“I suppose that is true. Mother always did seem to have a bone to pick with you more than me.” Lilith agreed. Both sisters had dealt with strife from their parents. It just had different reasons at the center. 

It just seemed like Eda had borne the worst of it after the curse. Actually, she almost certainly had if Lilith knew her parents as well as she thought she did. 

“So what brought this on?” Eda asked.

Lilith tried to play dumb. “What brought what on?”

Eda was having none of it though. “Don’t play dumb. You and I both know a mind demon would only go after someone they thought they could make work of. It wouldn’t have been able to get in here if something was really bothering you.”

“You should probably be more focused on Luz considering that’s who it was after.”

Eda knew a diversion tactic when she saw one. “I already talked to her. And we’re going to have a long talk later. But right now my first priority isn’t her. It’s you. So I’ll ask this again: _what brought this on?”_

Lilith hesitated for a moment. She almost didn’t want to say anything as her hands opened and closed for a second. Part of her worried Eda might toss it back at her. After all she did have it worse. “I just can’t help but think about how much I messed up with the curse.”

Eda’s eyebrow went up. “Alright and? We know the curse messed things up Lily this isn’t news.”

Lilith shook her head. Eda didn’t fully understand. “I just wonder if things wouldn’t have been better if there hadn’t been a way for you to be cursed in the first place.”

Eda took a sharp breath in finally connecting the dots and hearing what Lilith was struggling to say. ‘If things would have been better if I hadn’t been around.

Oh. That’s what brought this on.

Okay, well it wasn’t like she hadn’t been here once before herself. She had to be careful with what she said next. At least unlike herself who had to blindly stumble upon a spell to help her get out of her dark place. She could help Lily.

“Okay. Yeah, if you hadn’t been there I probably wouldn’t have been cursed. That much is true.” Eda agreed. “But I also wouldn’t have a sister. Luz might never have met me. Willow might be stuck in a track she sucks at. One trade-off, no matter how bad it is. Wouldn’t be worth losing you, Lily.”

Lilith’s refusal to reply to that is deafening all on its own.

Eda waited a few minutes before she let out a sigh. She had been hoping to maybe get out of this without having to use the spell. It could be dangerous if not implemented right and if you didn’t have someone to pull you out. However, she had been prepared to need it. “Alright fine. You don’t believe me that the world would be worse off without you. Then I’ll prove it to you.”

Lilith frowned. “How would we even.” She cut off as she realized what Eda was suggesting. “No- you can’t be serious.”

“I am serious. Fine, you want to know for sure that life wouldn’t be better without you. Then there’s no way to do this.”

Eda had been prepared for that. It's what she had been preparing for before leaving the waking world. Getting into Lilith’s head was easy enough. Prepping a spell of this magnitude was a whole other scale. 

She would probably not be able to really use Owlbert to cast for a few weeks. However, if it got the message through to Lily. It was a small sacrifice all things considered.

Besides she would at least have glyphs to rely on in the meantime. 

“Why-how do you even know this spell-” Lilith stammered out. “Edalyn-”

Eda hesitated. “Look there were just times with the curse back in the beginning. Things weren’t always easy. This helped me even if at times I didn’t understand it until later.” 

Of course, back then she hadn’t even understood half of what it had meant. Among other things, a lot of things with Lilith had made more sense when she found out who had cursed her. But in the meantime, it had worked. 

She would probably take to her grave what she had seen in the spell. Of the darker timelines. Of the painfully lonely Luz. Of the person, Lilith had become in them. 

Something Eda had slowly learned over the years. Was no matter what you think everyone had a place and a reason to be there. You might not understand it yourself. (She seriously wondered about a timeline without Belos at times) It might not even be the most obvious. But everyone had a place and a reason for being there even if it was something small in the grand scheme of things.

It was a lesson she had learned and helped her through the dark years. Now it was Lilith’s turn to learn it as well.

Eda didn’t know what she would be in a world without Lilith. But if it was anything remotely like a Lilith without her. Then the world really was a better place with her in it. 

No matter how aggravating her sister could get at times.

Especially considering how they had ended up in this situation in the first place. 

“How often?”

“Probably at least a dozen times after Mom and Dad kicked me out and before I had Owlbert and Hooty.”

“But Edalyn that means-”  
  
“I know. Look I know it was stupid. Trust me I know how dangerous mind spells can be. But with everything else…” Eda had needed it more than anything.  
  
There was a pause between the two before Lilith asked. “Does it really help?”

“I mean it helped me get through some of the worst years of my life.”

Lilith couldn’t help the flinch at that. 

“You wanted my opinion.” Eda pointed out.

“True.”

“Look if it gets to be too much I can cancel the spell. But Lily I really do think it could help just doing this once.” Especially after today.  
  
Part of Lilith internally was fighting with the idea. Some part of her after everything still couldn’t wrap her mind around that the spell could show others having a worse life. But she supposed a small look couldn’t hurt.

“Alright.”

Eda can’t hide the relief she feels from Lilith agreeing to it. She wasn’t sure what she would have done otherwise. “I should probably warn you. Some of what you see might not make sense at first. There were things I saw in this that took me years to understand.”

“Like what?”

“Well, let’s just say among other things I knew Luz in some form before she was even born.”

Lilith blinks in surprise. “I didn’t know your impact on her was that monumentous.” It did explain a few things though. And suddenly she’s feeling horrible about the bridge duel all over again. 

Eda’s face softens a bit as it always seems to do when talking about Luz. “Yeah. We’re pretty important to each other. Who knows maybe depending on what you see you might get an idea of what I mean also.”

“I have my doubts.”

* * *

Eda returns back to the land of those not unconscious just as the spell takes full effect. 

She could have stayed with Lilith. Maybe she should have. However, it’s probably best she lets her take this journey on her own.

She knows her sister. If Lilith thinks that she is expected to react in a certain way. Then rather than learning from the spell, she’ll try to put on the front. Which means the whole point of this will have been for nothing.

No, as worried as she is. It’s better to just watch over Lilith.

Out here she can better keep an eye on Lilith. While the spell didn’t necessarily need an anchor to pull you out if it got to be too much (Titan knows she never had one). It certainly never hurts. So rather than join her sister on a trip of self-discovery she leaves Lilith to it.

Luz is sitting on the armchair next to the couch furiously knitting something purple. King curled up on her lap fast asleep at the moment. Eda gives her a concerned look. Her knitting could mean a variety of things. “You okay kid?”

Luz looks up in surprise. She hadn’t heard Eda wake up. “Eda! How did it go?”

“Demons defeated,” Eda answered. “Lily just needs to sort a few things out before she rejoins us in the land of the living. Whatcha making?”

Luz looks back down almost seeming to have forgotten for a moment what she had been doing. “Oh uh, a scarf I guess. I wasn’t really thinking when I started. I just needed to do something. And I couldn’t exactly go for a run with you both out cold.” 

“Ah,” Eda says. She still doesn’t fully understand some of Luz’s habits though it doesn’t make her love the kid anyway. She puts it down as just quirks the kid has similar to Lily’s. Though she tries to at least be supportive. Or at least she hopes she is. “Do you want to maybe do it now?”

Luz hums for a second before shaking her head. “No, I think I’m good. So when do you think Lilith will wake up?”

“Depends on how long she stays under the spell,” Eda said with a shrug. It could be a few hours. Though she was going to have to be careful. Staying under for too long could have negative consequences. 

Luz frowns. “What spell?”

Eda pauses for a moment trying to think about how to put this tactfully. “Lily was having a bit of a difficult time with things.”  
  
“Eda just tell me. I’m not a little kid.”

Eda sighs. Part of her thinks this might be a bad idea. However, this will probably impact Luz as well. So she needs to know. No matter how much Eda is reluctant.

“She was having some self-worth issues. She thinks I’m still angry at her for what happened.” Eda answered. Admittedly that was putting it mildly. But considering her concerns with Luz. She wasn’t sure she was going to tell her just what she meant.

“Oh.” Luz frowned. “I thought-” She cut herself off seeming to have realized something. “So what did you do to help?”

“Used an old trick of mine from my youth,” Eda said vaguely. “There’s an old powerful spell I came across back then. Basically, for a short period, you can see into other timelines. But only ones where you were never born.”  
  
“Oh,” Luz said. Not entirely sure what to make of it. This sounded strangely familiar somehow though she couldn’t put her finger on why it did. “And you were able to cast it even without your magic?”

“Owlbert helped with that but let’s just say I’m not going to be using anything but Glyphs for at least a week,” Eda said. She would probably be conking out as soon as Lilith woke up. “But if it gets through to Lily then it’s worth the trade-off.”

“Do you think it will work for her?” Luz asked.

“Well, it certainly worked for me when I needed it,” Eda said with a shrug. She’s a bit surprised a moment later when she’s engulfed in a hug by Luz. “Kid?”

“You needed that?” Luz asked in a small voice.  
  
“Yeah, it's been years now though since I needed it for myself.” Noticing the start of tears from Luz. “Hey it’s okay, I’m okay now. It was just back in the earlier days of the curse.” 

This was why she hadn’t mentioned to anyone before that she had used that spell. 

“I just don’t like it,” Luz said with a sniff.

“Not expecting you to. Kid, just know that sometimes you just have to see the worst to see the best.”

Luz gave a small giggle at that. There’s just something silly about the way Eda phrases it to her. “I don’t really get it.”

“When this is done maybe I can better explain it,” Eda said. Better yet maybe show Luz. After all, it had been a version of Luz that had helped her get through some of her own darkest hours. It's hard to explain how a girl who she didn't even know at the time had given her some significance. Had shown her that there was some light at the end of the tunnel. Yet somehow it had worked. “After all we still need to talk about how the demon was originally targeting _you_.”

* * *

The first timeline Lilith lands in at first confuses her.

Despite Eda’s warning about just how different each timeline could be. She at first can’t think of why she is here of all place. In the Emperor’s throne room.  
  
Turns out even in different timelines Belos had a similar decorating scheme. Somethings were universal she supposed.

Then she catches sight of her. At first, the contrast is so great from her Eda Lilith almost doesn’t recognize her. This is an Eda obviously still in her prime. Not a single hint of gray hair in her flaming orange hair. She not only radiates power but carries herself with an air of confidence and something else that Lilith can’t quite place at first. This one quite clearly has no curse holding her back.

Lilith isn’t entirely surprised. If she’s not there then of course there’s no curse.

When this Eda speaks a chill runs down Lilith’s spine. She only has half an ear to whatever she is speaking to the Emperor about. This Eda’s tone lacks all the warmth her sister usually exudes with every breath.

And it’s chilling in more than one sense to see.

Lilith is confused at first about how this managed to come to be. How in the name of the Titan could there even be a world even where she wasn’t alive. That Eda was just this _cold_.

That there could even be a version of Eda that exists that was this cold. 

Eda becoming Coven Leader isn’t really that surprising. With her not being born there would have been no one to compete for that last spot in the coven for. So naturally, Eda would have been their pick. With her raw talent, it really is no surprise that she would make her way up the ranks and eventually become Coven Leader much like Lilith had once upon a time. 

Part of her wondered how this even could be possible. Eda was warm, energetic, friendly. Everything this version was not.

Part of her already knows.

Their parents had never been the best at their jobs. Sometimes growing up it felt like the only thing getting them by was each other. Someone else who understood what it was actually like behind the doors of the old manor they grew up in.

This Eda obviously had needed someone there like they had been for each other growing up. With no sister...well Lilith could only imagine what it had been like. 

Though looking at this cold more calculated Edalyn she already knew in some way. It had been horrible. 

It does make her think of something for a moment. When they were younger, Eda used to like to say that Lilith was the Moon to her Sun. That their contrasting energies and styles complimented each other.

It had been a long time since Eda had said that to her. But as she takes one long look at this version of Eda. This one is so wildly different from her own sister. Some part of that sentence comes back to her. This was an Eda who was the Moon in the story with no Sun. 

Part of her is scared about what it means how things could have been without her own Edalyn. Eda must have seen those timelines herself. Though Lilith wonders if she will talk about it.

Part of her also wonders if an Eda who was still the Sun in this story. Would still even need her.

On the one hand, it shows her that maybe Eda was right. Maybe things would have been worse without her. But surely there are more who benefited from her not being there?

So thus the world shifts again.

* * *

Lilith is confused when the fog clears at first again.

She doesn’t recognize this place. Something about it makes her think of Hexside at first glance. Then she catches sight of a familiar face, Luz. The only thing vaguely familiar in a sea of unfamiliarity.

They must be in the human realm then.

This Luz looks older than the girl she had grown to know. Probably by about a year or two if Lilith had to guess. She’s fumbling with some envelope in her hands. She’s not said a single word the entire time but is watching another two girls that were about her age if Lilith had to guess. 

Luz seems to be steeling herself for something. Taking a deep breath she starts walking up to the two. Hand still clenched tightly to the envelope. She opens her mouth to say something.

One of the other girls beats her to it. “What’s up Strange Child?”

Luz flinches and Lilith almost recoils as the feeling of ‘something’s not right here’ she’s had from the beginning finally clicks into place. This is a Luz who never saw the Boiling Isles and thus things never started to turn the corner for her. She should know. She knows all too well the history behind that nickname.

Luz and she have a bit of a game. 

When she first left the Emperor's Coven she had a hard time calling Luz by name. Years of indoctrinated attitudes meant that no matter how much she should call Luz, Luz, and not 'the human' it wasn't nearly as easy as it should have been.

So instead in that first week, she had called her 'little wild', and Luz in turn had started calling her 'Ms. Raven'. A week later for reasons Lilith had long forgotten Lilith tried a different one. Luz followed. 

Months of living in The Owl House and it was still going. Luz seemed to enjoy it as much as she did. It was their little 'game'. Lilith didn't think Eda approved at first. But since none of it had been in spite and Luz was just as capable of dishing back what Lilith threw at her. She didn't push it.

In the past months of their ongoing game, there had been only one incident where it had gone sour. The time Lilith had called Luz, 'Strange Child'. 

The only other time Lilith ever saw Luz remotely that defeated had been around the time of the conformotorium incident. She quickly decided she would rather not see it again.

It had taken some coaxing from her, Eda, and King to get anything resembling a story. However, the shortest version of why Luz had such a reaction was because of bullies. Apparently, there had been an entire year at school where no one would call Luz by name and the nickname they had chosen? 'Strange Child'

Eda had of course been seething and if the portal door hadn't been destroyed. Lilith would have been actively concerned on some level for the humans on Earth. 

Not that they didn't really deserve Eda's brand of pranking. 

Lilith had made a point to apologize for the unknown mistake. She had dropped it just as quickly as she had taken it up. Though she had made a point that Luz would be better off telling her before it happened again.

According to Luz, the 'strange child' thing had been when Luz was twelve according to her but it had stopped eventually. And now she looked at an older Luz she wondered if it ever stopped here. 

Lilith is initially confused why she’s even seeing this. Then she realizes it goes back to the previous Eda.

An Eda with a coven would never have discovered the portal door. Even if Luz had managed to stumble through it the likelihood that the two would meet. Let alone this Eda would have been able to help her. Is extremely low.

This Luz must be from the same timeline then. 

Lilith wonders for a moment what else is different for Luz in this timeline. Did she actually go to that ‘dreaded summer camp’ here? Obviously, if she had it didn’t have her mother’s desired effect. 

This Luz most likely still only has her mother to rely on. The fact that once she gets her first real look at the envelope and realizes it’s to Luz’s birthday is also telling. Obviously, the other girls weren’t friendly but Luz had been desperate. Still was as if the start of tears were anything to go by.

It’s rare Lilith wants to hug someone. She’s not a touchy-feely person (her Luz’s words not hers). It can be overwhelming to her. So when she does feel like initiating contact it’s significant. It’s even rarer to do it with someone that for all intents and purposes she really doesn’t know. Yes, this is Luz, but it’s not _her_ Luz.

However, at the moment that’s all she wants to do. Whisper some sort of reassurance that things will be okay. Even if she is far from knowing it. 

Finally, she does understand why the spell decided to show her Luz. It’s not just Eda that’s impacted in this timeline by her never being born.

Yet she still can’t help but wonder if this is just true in one timeline.

And just like that the world shifts again.

* * *

The next timeline she lands in is slightly better. This Eda at least looks closer to her sister. She has Owlbert, her hair is prematurely gray (Lilith tries to ignore what she knows that means), and she has that gold tooth of hers. She may not have Lilith but this is much closer to her own baby sister than the Coven Leader Eda was. 

Some part of her draws comfort in the fact that this Eda is closer to her own sister. That an Eda without her isn’t necessarily as cold as the Coven Leader was. Unlike the Coven Leader, she is still full of warm energy. However, Lilith quickly realizes that there’s still something different here but she just can’t put her finger on it.

It takes a bit before Lilith realizes it. She is watching Eda instruct Luz on some sort of new glyph (thankfully this universe had apparently been kinder to Luz, she’s not sure if she can handle another one where she is for all intents and purposes mute) when it clicks. This Eda is more reserved than her sister.

She’s still a wild witch, a con artist, but this Eda is more careful. More reserved. Something that becomes extremely apparent as she only leaves the house after nightfall and when they arrive at the Night Market it finally clicks for Lilith. Eda is trying to avoid being caught by the Coven guard. 

Whoever is head of the coven in this universe is obviously not nearly as kind towards Eda. 

Kikimora had held a grain of truth in her hands when she had accused Lilith of protecting her sister after all. Yes, she had been Head Coveness. Yes, it was her job to bring her sister in. However, she would much rather have brought her sister in peacefully than what actually happened. 

Lilith tries to ignore the guilt gnawing away at her that always comes when she thinks about those two long days. Part of her wonders just how she could have continued to be so naive for so long. How she could have been so blind to reality. Or even failed to stop to think about the actual consequences of what may more likely have happened if Eda had joined the coven. The more she’s gotten to know Luz the worse it’s gotten. 

Obviously here peace was never the option. Whoever was coven leader obviously did not hold the soft spot she had. Or else Eda would not have to been so careful.

Lilith wonders what Eda’s crimes are here. Is it just being a wild witch? Actually, that was most likely it. She sincerely doubted that even without her Belos would change that much. 

Watching Eda barter for elixirs is painful to watch. While the door obviously exists in this world or else Luz wouldn’t be here. The need for more discretion means the human stand she so loves obviously isn’t a source of income here. 

Lilith also bets that her potion business isn’t nearly as booming here. Being restricted to working in the night market would come with its difficulties. 

She guesses she never realized how much Eda benefited from having her as Coven Leader. She guessed that they should be grateful now that Belos decided chasing after her was more trouble than its worth. Since they could very easily be in a similar situation just in addition to another person. 

Lilith ends up lingering here longer than the others. She isn’t sure why at first. Curiosity maybe?

Luz is still friends with Willow and Gus. She doesn’t go to Hexside here. Probably for the same reasons Eda has to frequent the Night Market. However, Lilith can’t help but notice the absence of another, Amity. 

Amity’s presence in the friend group had made things difficult at first back home. They had never really tried to address the entire thing with the Covention. Suddenly Lilith living in the house forced a confrontation. That to be honest Lilith wasn’t sure either of them were ready for or wanted.

This Amity was still mentored under a higher up in the Emperor’s Coven. However, it was obvious the Covention incident had never happened. Lilith supposed it would have been silly to think otherwise. No sister rivalry means the odds of the Power Glyph incident would never happened.

However what was maybe surprising about this was what came, or rather didn’t out of it not happening. No Covention duel apparently meant that Luz had never been able to connect with Amity. Meaning the two never became friends.

Its strange how one simple mistake apparently changed two peoples lives. It’s honestly hard to believe that a mistake could have benefits.

Yet much like how the curse was a mistake. So was the Power Glyph. 

Lilith lingers just long enough that she can see the writing on the wall. What this Eda’s, much like hers, curse is slowly getting worse.

However, in this world, there is no one to split it with. Lilith doubts that Eda even know the spell exists. Meaning its only a matter of time before Eda succumbs to the curse eventually. 

Lilith can’t bear to watch three hearts get broken at once. Once Eda is gone Luz will have to go to the human realm. And King...who knows what will happen to him. 

For a brief moment she thinks of the first timeline. And her heart clenches tightly. Was King even alive there? 

As annoying as he could get at times. As much as she would never say it outloud. She did have a soft spot. The idea that King very likely wasn’t even alive there was just as bad as the cold Eda or the lonely Luz in some ways.

Thankfully the world changes again before she has to sit and watch this version of her sister say goodbye.

* * *

The next timeline hurts the most. 

In fact it hurts so much that Lilith is confused why she is even being shown it at first. 

What in the world could be bad about a timeline like this?

Eda for all intents and purposes appears to be happy. This Eda is in the Emperor’s Coven but for some unknown reason never rose to be Coven Leader. 

Maybe the timeline is saying without her Eda would never reach her full potential?

But that has to absurd right? There has to be more to this than just that right?

However, at first it feels like that’s really the only point of this one. Eda is married in this one. Has two little witchlings of her own. 

Everything seems happy at first. Everything seems perfect. 

It feels like a mockery and it confuses her at first. Why is the spell that is supposed to show her the worst timelines showing her this of all timelines?

It takes a while before the timeline reveals its secrets. It’s subtle at first. Lilith is ashamed to admit that she almost misses the signs of something just isn’t quite right at first glance. 

Its also not helped by the fact that Lilith has never been the best at reading people’s emotions. Despite the fact that she almost felt them too strongly at times. Understanding what others felt was more complicated. It’s helped less when its hidden behind a mask. And everyone here seems to be wearing a mask of some sort. 

The longer she dwells the more she sees it. Something isn’t right here. It’s almost _too perfect._

It’s with Eda that she finally starts to see it. Eda has always worn her emotions loudly and thankfully in this timeline that hasn’t changed too much. While she is definitely happy to be raising two witchlings of her own. That part is genuine. There are signs that something is weighing down on her. Lilith notices Eda staring off into space occasionally. Seemingly haunted by something she can’t see. 

Then she finally sees it, or rather her. It’s one day after Eda’s witchlings has gone off to Hexside. When a familiar face seems to come out of nowhere and sit across from Eda. Lilith blinks once, then twice, not at first she entirely she’s believing herself because just how was this possible? 

An Eda in the coven should never have come into contact with Luz right? Yet there she was. A little bit older, a bit wearier, but it was Luz nonetheless.

Lilith guessed that no matter what timeline they were in Eda would still have some tendency to rebel.

Lilith’s not sure how this Eda came into contact with Luz. Or why Luz is living with Eda in this timeline. It seems more dangerous than anything. Until she stops to think about what she isn’t seeing. About what Luz’s presence says without saying.

That’s when she finally understands it. This timeline is less about her importance to Eda. Its far more about her importance in the role in stopping the Day of Unity. Even if that had been by accident.

She had noticed the odd human trinkets around. Some remnant signs of Earth. But just had shrugged it off as just someone else taking Eda’s job as the human junk seller at first. Now that she looks at Luz that’s clearly been hiding with Eda for a while now. She realizes it’s far, far darker than that.

In their timeline, Luz had destroyed the portal door. In this timeline it appeared Luz had most likely no contact with the Boiling Isles prior to the Day of Unity. 

Meaning Belos had succeeded with his plans here.

To Lilith it at first makes less sense that she is somehow significant in all of this. Why would her mere presence have helped stopped an entire invasion of Earth?

Then she stops to think about it. If she wasn’t there then Eda still joins the Emperor’s Coven. This Eda, unlike her Coven leader counterpart, had still managed to find the portal door. However, unlike her Eda, she hadn’t kept it for herself opting to turn it over. So the plans had gone off without a hitch.

Lilith isn’t as surprised that things had ended poorly for the humans. Her timeline’s Belos had been in part true when he had said he didn’t want to invade the human realm. He did have other plans for it. However, that didn’t mean they were exactly good plans. 

Though it is telling how much Luz has grown on her that it hurts this much to see a Luz like this.

It does make her wonder though. Is it impossible to have a timeline where everyone is allowed to even be a little bit happy?

The world shifts again.

* * *

Eda ends up being the one that pulls Lilith out. 

Lilith goes through a few more timelines. It takes some time. Part of her still can’t entirely let go of all the self-doubt. Though she doubted Eda meant for her to entirely do so.

Just see enough to see that she had an impact.

However, as she pulls out of another timeline. One that had shown her just exactly what the lack of no Luz in the timeline on the Boiling Isles would mean to others than just Eda. An indirect result of a different Eda. Even as she’s slowly come to the conclusion that Eda’s right. A world without her is indeed worse off. She still struggles with some things. She still struggles with the idea that she had that much influence on Luz’s arrival. 

Eda, her Eda, is waiting for her after this one.

“You alright Lily?” Eda asks.

“Just a bit overwhelmed,” Lilith admitted. “I know you were being sincere earlier. But…”

“It still surprises you how much influence you had?” Eda concluded. Lilith nods. She’s not surprised Eda put it together. She had been there once after all. “Like I said I wouldn’t be me without you. Regardless of the bad, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“You didn’t see some of it. There was a version of you that was a Coven Leader of all things.” Lilith still can’t quiet get over how different that one was.

“I mean there was a time even here where I did want to join the Emperor’s Coven.” Eda reminds her. 

Lilith hadn’t forgotten that.

It’s partly why she had been so confused for so long that Eda didn’t want to join as she got older. It hadn’t been until Eda had sat her down and spelled out the possible consequences of joining a coven for her. What restricting magic could possibly do to her. That she had started to understand. 

It wouldn’t have stopped the arguing and headbutting before. Lilith had been too stubborn in her naivety to realize that Belos had been lying to her for years. However, now she at least understood. 

“It’s so hard to explain what she was like,” Lilith said. How do you even begin to explain half of what she saw?

“Eh, I think I have a decent idea at least,” Eda admitted.

Lilith frowned at that. Slightly confused again before it hits like a ton of bricks. Eda would have seen what she was like without her influence. And if Coven Leader Eda was any indication of what she was like… “I can’t imagine what kind of monster that must have been like.”

Eda frowns. “Hey, thats now what I meant.”

Lilith stares for a moment not comprehending. “But what you said-”

Eda’s not having it though cutting in again. “Lily your not a monster without me around. You’re not giving yourself enough credit. Just because some idiots think you don’t have emotions because you display them differently. That doesn’t mean there right.”

“Sure…” Lilith trails off not entirely able to keep the doubt out of her voice.

Eda let out a sigh. “Come on there’s something I want to show you.”

* * *

Lilith at first thinks Eda is going to show her one of the timelines where she herself wasn’t born. But once things clear it becomes apparent that’s not what is happening here.

Lilith recognizes the scene in front of her. It’s from a different angle than the one she saw. However, the moment stood out to her even when it happened so it’s impossible for her not to recognize it. 

It’s the day that Luz pulled Eda aside to talk to her. When things started getting easier around the Owl House for her.

Its the conversation that up until Eda hadn’t been willing to tell her about. The surprise must be apparent on her face as Eda says. “The kid asked me to wait to tell you about what we talked about. Said forcing it might makes things worse.” Eda shrugs. “I _don’t_ fully understand everything at times she says here. She’s tried to help me with that but its been a process. However, I can’t ignore the fact that she’s been surprisingly right so far. So I took it but I think you need to see this now more than ever.”

Lilith just feels more confused than ever. It had always confused her how one conversation could change so much. Eda dancing around it didn’t seem to help her understanding.

But if Eda thought it could help her understand than it was probably worth a look at least Lilith reasoned as she turned her full attention to the memory.

“I don’t think the arguing is helping,” Luz says.

Eda frowns at that. “What so I should just let the comments go unpassed? Kid-”

Luz interrupts before she can finish. “No, no I don’t like them either. But…” Luz chewed on her lip for a moment. Seeming to be debating something. “I don’t think this is the right way to go about this? I just-” Luz paused for a second recollects herself and starts again. “Was Lilith always like this?”

Eda’s eyebrows quirked. “Like what?”

Luz seemed to think something over. As if trying to decide how best to say it, before settling on a question. “I mean when you guys were kids did she always have this problem with emotions?”

Lilith’s not too surprised Luz had picked up on it. The girl is intuitive when she wants to be. She _is_ a bit surprised by the fact that Luz is being careful with her choice of words.

Almost like she’s trying to make sure she doesn't call Lilith a name. That just confuses Lilith further. Eda’s always been defensive of her. Especially when people don’t understand her.

Which happens more than Lilith would like to admit. 

Getting called names was an unfortunate part of growing up for her. However, at this point, she hadn’t been called any of that in years. It would be another couple of months before that started up again.

So how was it Luz seemed to know already?

“You noticed that huh?” A nod from Luz. Eda deflated a bit. “Yeah. People used to assume Lily was either mean or didn’t feel things. Still do probably actually. Not sure what your getting at here kid.”

Luz nervously wrings her hands for a moment. Seeming to be trying to decide how to respond before speaking again. “Look I don’t know about here on the Isles but back home we have a term, neurodiverse. We’re wired differently than other people. We think differently, we feel differently. Sometimes this isn’t a bad thing. Other times though...”

“It causes problems?” Eda said. 

Luz nodded.

Lilith didn’t miss the fact Luz had used the term we and she doubted Eda did either.

“And you think Lily’s also this neurodiverse?” Eda trips over the word at first. Its foreign to both her and Lilith. 

“Maybe? She does stuff that makes me think of me but not to the same level. I’m not a doctor or a healer of course. But…” luz trailed off for a moment. “When they first told Mami about this. They said to expect a few things. Like I may have problems with changes in routine. I don’t really have that? I like trying new stuff. Everyone’s a bit different when it comes to this.” Luz shrugged. “However, Lilith…”

“You think that some of the problems we’ve been having is because of that.” Eda concluded.

“Well not all of it.” Luz said with a shrug. “But spending three decades in a singular routine...”

“Isn’t going to be easy to break if you thrive in a routine situation.” Eda finished seeing where Luz was going with it.

“I mean she was in it for three decades. It'd be hard for anyone.” Luz said with a shrug.

“True.” Eda agreed. “So you’re the apparent expert here kid what are you suggesting?”

“Not being so argumentative? I mean it's not great what the coven fed her and it does kind of hurt what is said at times.” Luz admitted. “But I think forcing the change to happen quickly isn’t helping. Encourage when she does right and hopefully this will start dropping away. Or at least that’s what I would prefer to do if I was in a similar situation.”

There was a pause for a moment before Eda sighed and said. “Well, it certainly doesn’t hurt to give it a shot. Titan knows I’m tired of the arguing. I know we all are. Hope your right about this kid.”

* * *

“So Luz thinks I’m neurodiverse?” Lilith said slowly repeating the word after she’s back with her Eda in real time again. Much like Eda that first time she trips over it. It’s such a foreign concept. 

It’s strange, despite Luz’s discussion of all the issues on Earth. This sounds like one area they might actually be better in. They have no word like it on the Isles. If you’re different like the way Luz talked about it just simply wasn’t discussed.

“Yeah, that’s what she believes,” Eda said with a shrug. “We’ve talked about it a few times since then. She’s made a few more points that definitely point to her probably being right. Of course not one of us is a human doctor. So.” Eda shrugs again. “It’s hard to say for sure.”

“So being neurodiverse makes me easier to accept?” Lilith is still having a hard time wrapping her head around what the definition means. Of what purpose it has. Of what it meant for them both.

“What-no,” Eda said catching herself for a moment before accidentally saying something. “Lily I always knew you were different. I love you regardless. Slightly different wiring or not. Luz just helped me put a word to it and understand it in a way I didn’t before. Helped me figure out how to help you since no one else could explain it before.”

Lilith supposes it is true that it feels like Eda is more patient now than growing up. She had initially just assumed Eda was finally growing up. However, Luz’s help does put an addition to it she hadn’t entirely anticipated.

However, it’s not just Eda’s acceptance that’s weighing on her. “I know it’s just I can’t help but think about our parents,” Lilith said. 

“Our parents can stuff it,” Eda grumbled. “It shouldn’t make a difference if they cared for us because you were different or because I was a little wilder than they wanted. They were supposed to love us regardless.” 

It was something Eda had always known. That their parents’ dynamic was messed up. However, becoming a parent in absentee to Luz had really driven home that lesson for her. 

Part of Eda wonders how things might have been different for both of them if they had been actually decent at their jobs. But like the other timelines had taught her already, just because it might look nicer on the outside. That doesn’t necessarily mean that it actually is.

There was always some sort of tradeoff. And while Eda wasn’t sure what it would be in that scenario. Eda’s sure she wouldn’t make the sacrifice to just have had a better family when she was a child. 

“By the way, good job not using Bonehead as a frame of reference,” Eda added. 

One thing she and Luz had tried to help encourage was when Lilith did do something right. Was not trying to use the Emperor as a measure of self-worth.

And sure using the frame of reference for their parents wasn’t great either. But if Eda had to pick between the two. She’ll take Lily not using the Emperor as her source of self-worth by a lot.

For Eda, it’s even more rewarding in some ways. Since it shows that Luz was right. Patience, while maybe a bit more aggravating, would pay off in the end. They just had to give Lily time.

She’s proud of Luz. That she helped her realize that and helped her become a better sister. Though she sometimes wishes she could have come to these conclusions on her own.

Lilith blinked in surprise. She hadn’t even realized she had done that. “Yes, I suppose I did, didn’t I?”

Eda grins. More than a bit proud of her sister for a moment for at least not using Belos as a frame of reference. “Anyways, we should get back to the land of the living before the kid really works herself up.”

* * *

Lilith barely had enough time to wake up before Luz barrels into her. Only to realize her mistake a moment later as she just as quickly pulls back. “Sorry.”

Lilith finds that surprisingly enough she isn’t bothered by it for once. “No, it’s fine. Go ahead.” 

Maybe it had something to deal with all those other timelines? She had just wanted to give that one Luz a hug after all...She doesn’t know if she’ll ever admit that while important. Seeing those lessons had been painful. 

Luz blinks once in surprise but doesn’t need a second invite. And Lilith quickly finds herself full of the human girl again.

Lilith doesn’t miss the look Eda’s shooting her over Luz’s head. “Oh hush.”

Eda gave a wry grin at that before saying far too innocently for Lilith’s taste. “What I didn’t say anything?”

“You didn’t need to.”

Eda’s grin just gets bigger.

Lilith lasts a couple of minutes before she pushes Luz gently back to separate the two of them. Thankfully Luz seems to understand (probably does when she later thinks about it) because it doesn’t take much to disengage her from the hug. 

“You're okay now?” Luz asks. 

Lilith frowns, she’s not entirely sure if ‘okay’ would be the right word to use. She certainly _feels_ better. Seeing how even her apparent mistakes made such an impact was eye-opening. It’s still a lot to go through.

Luz seems to realize her mistake. “Well, at least somewhat better than you were before the demon attack?”

That part is true. Lilith nods. 

“Sometimes you need a blunt instrument to this kind of thing kid.”

“Would you even have the patience for the fine-tuning?” Luz asked.

“Eh no,” Eda admits. There’s a reason why she never went to see a mind healer. Even though she probably should have.

That and it feels like seeing healers is opening up to a whole set of problems. Or had in the past when she was wanted under Belos. Nowadays it might be safe. But she’s still hesitant.

Though just because she and Lilith could handle it the blunt way...Eda glances at Luz again. Didn’t mean it might be best was what was for Luz.

It was going to be another conversation for another day. She couldn’t let Luz continuing to struggle on her own just slide by like she had allowed it before.

For now, it’s been enough for a day. So she is just going to let herself be grateful that both Luz and Lilith are okay right now.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's a wrap. Um hope you enjoyed it? 
> 
> Not entirely sure what to say with this kind of thing.
> 
> This thing was an exhausting venture into a style I'm not used to doing. So I'm going to definitely be taking a break for a few days. Don't get me wrong this was rewarding on its own. But it was tiring.
> 
> I am going to do a couple of follow ups to this. Of things I wanted to address but felt like shoving in here would take away from the overall story. The 'Strange Child' thing is one of them. The helping Luz cope is another. That probably won't be a while though. Since I expect the Luz follow up is going to be just as about exhausting to write. 
> 
> Plus just probably a short fic of Eda and Lilith talking about the spell and what she saw. Might do a prequel about Eda talking about what she saw in her spell but I'm not sure.
> 
> Probably the timelines here won't really be touched upon again. There mostly there as examples. There's only one that could work as a standalone and I am hesitant to touch it.
> 
> Anyways please leave a comment if you can. See ya around for whatever I update next.


End file.
